Time is a Fickle Thing
by Priestesspandora
Summary: When young "Padawans" Valishy and Odessy Skywalker go back in time to try and save the world from their Grandpa they never expect to actually run into the younger him. But when they do will they be able to keep thinking of him as the enemy? And was he really the enemy to begin with or just a pawn in the real Overlord Sith's master plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I want to say thanks for reading and I will not have my feelings hurt as long as any criticism is constructive. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Star wars...all I can do is dream.**

The Jedi High Council sat in a circle awaiting the news that was so important it had brought them all together so quickly. But no one seemed to know what is was.

Each of the 12 Masters had received a distress signal and had dropped everything to come see what had caused it. Everyone was stumped.

Before anyone could say anything a doorway appeared in the center of the room and all the Jedi's reached for their lightsaber. Nothing more happened until it seemed all at once they sat down. The mark on the door was that of the Jedi Order which could only mean one thing. This was one of the rare Jedi time machines.

They were sacred and because of this they were highly protected. Only a Jedi would even know how to use it anyway. It was, in the short sense, the Jedi's last hope device. It was only used if the Jedi race as a whole was at stake.

That being said it had only been recorded being used twice, well now three times.

Very slowly the door opened and a head popped through the crack. It was however, not the head of a Jedi Master bit that of a Padawan. Either the future was really bad, or a Padawan had gotten ahold of the machine. Neither was very good.

The young girl looked around once, twice, before closing the door. Arguing could be heard from inside before finally, the door officially opened and two Padawans stepped out. A girl and a boy, both carrying lightsaber that could easily be identified as siblings.

"We really didn't think this through," the boy said shifting back and forth on his feet.

"Maybe if you told us why you had come we could help you, young ones," the cool voice of one Anakin Skywalker said.

Both kids turned to the sound of the voice and wasted no time turning a sickly yellow. With one look they seemed to communicate.

After a moment the girl broke the silence, "You complete and udder idiot!"

The boy sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "I might have misjudged the amount of time we had to jump."

"Jee! You think? We are so screwed!" The girl all but yelled.

She turned back to face the council who was growing all the more confused.

She addressed them respectively, "We came back to warn you about a threat that is going to be rising in the coming years. However, we misjudged the time and came too early. If we told you now what we were going to tell you, you would never believe us," she finished sadly.

This time it was Obi-Wan that spoke up, "You might as well complete what you came here for. Better to know ahead of time then to never know at all."

The rest of the council nodded.

"I wish we could see it that way. You see... Well..." He turned to his sister, "we never introduced ourselves."

His sister nodded, "I am Valishy and this is my brother Otessy."

Otessy picked up where she left off, "Skywalker."

He barely got the name out of his mouth before a gasp rose among the council. That meant Anakin broke the oath and it didn't take a genius to figure out with whom.

"I know it's shocking but you have to believe us we," a pager coming from Otessy's pocket broke of Valishy's excuse.

Both faces got grave very quick.

As for the Jedi they were more shocked than anything. What could make a child's face that grave?

Otessy pulled out the device and read it. Cursing quietly he handed it over to his sister to read.

"Oh no!" She yelled, "What are we going to do?"

Odessy grimaced, "I am going to go stop him from killing anymore Padawan and you are going to stay here and save them from dying in the first place."

He went towards the door that still remained behind them emitting an eerie glow. He stepped in but not before he pulled out his lightsaber and what the council saw was not the lightsaber of a Padawan but that of a Master.

"Don't let him beat you Odie. Could you imagine Obi-Wan's face if you lost now?" Valishy taunted.

"Odie" smiled, "He would beat my butt and probably put me in with the Padawans again to teach me a lesson," he smiled fondly, "Don't worry, Sis. I wouldn't let Grandpa beat me now."

With those words he closed the door and with a flash it was gone.

"You better not," Valishy whispered softly.

The Jedi Council who had given them a moment to part now was waiting for the unasked questions to be answered.

Val sighed, "Yes, we are Masters. No, I can't tell you who he is going to fight other than what you heard. Yes, I mean your Obi-Wan and No, I can't explain my comment about Padawan death, at least not yet. Anything else?"

Everyone shook their head and she sighed, "Can we finish this in the morning? I have had a rough day."

Without waiting she took off, clearly familiar with the building.

Slowly everyone else got up and followed her example. All except Anakin.

For some reason something that girl said had struck him the wrong way. Grandpa. She had said it in disgust. Since he had no father it would either have to be his son or... him. They carried his name and he knew they were not great grandkids. They looked too much like him.

However, the question stood. What would he or his son do to get such a violent reaction from their grandkids and what could he do to fix it...?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again people of Fan-Fiction! I wanted to go ahead and put chapter two up. I wanted to create suspense... Ok that's a lie, i couldn't figure out how to update from an Ipad. Opps!

Disclaimer-I do not own Star Wars or anything it entails.

The next morning all the council people gathered in the dining hall. No one knew what to make of the Masters that had come from the future. The chatter was light and consisted of only small pleasantries while everyone waited for their guest to show up. They didn't have to wait long before Valishy entered.

She stumbled into her seat as soon as she got in, seemingly still asleep. Her hair was everywhere and she still had sleep marks marring her face and arms. Everyone could tell she was hardly a morning person. Grabbing a donut and a coffee she took a bite and sip from each before laying her head on the table and groaning.

"This is why in my time we all wake up at 8:30. As soon as my brother and I took charge we changed it. This is too early!" Her rant was one that many a young Padawans had said but never from a Master. I guess the future was worse than they thought.

"It is meant to get Padawans and Masters alike to enjoy the morning air and learn," Obi-Wan was cut off.

"Self-discipline, I know. You gave me that speech more times than I would like to count," Valishy said exasperatedly.

"I guess we were close than?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Very close. You were my godfather actually since you were dad's Master you were close friends," Valishy smiled with little emotion, "Of course, now it's just me and Odessy. Grandpa killed you and dad and mom," she mumbles the last part, "And Hanalia," her voice cracked.

Her smile was back up in a second and she was quick to act like nothing happened. The Jedi Masters glanced at one another. This child, if you can even consider her that, has been through a lot and felt like she needed to hide it from everyone.

As it seemed was a pattern, before they could answer, a familiar door appeared. Valishy quickly walked up to it, just about running in her excitement to see her brother.

However the person, or people who came out were hardly Odessy, but two young children around the age of 10. Twins by the look of it. A boy and a were definitely Padawans as they were arguing like 3 year olds.

"Are you sure we were supposed to come back here," the girl said, "I didn't hear Master Odessy say to come back."

The boy sighed, "You were battling that ugly looking Sith with the pony bows," he said.

This seems to calm her down and she nods, accepting the excuse, with what looked like a blush on her face. This is where Valishy cuts in.

"I am going to guess that Master Odessy sent you to tell me what happened while he cleaned up?" She says.

The twins, as it was obvious they were that now, nod their heads,"Yep, plus we wanted to see our uncle when he was kind...er," she added as she saw the glare sent her way, "Sorry Master Valishy," she mumbles.

"Thank you. So what happened?" They perk up at that.

The boy starts it off, "Well once we realized that the Sith were coming are way, with Vader leading them mind you, we paged Master Odessy immediately. After that we organized the way we are used to so," The girl cuts in.

"We went out to battle while everyone else watches from windows," she obviously doesn't like how they were told to organize.

The boy gives her a look, "Anyway, we battled until Master showed up and then fell back. It was close but we won with a risky move coming from Beth," Another look sent her way.

"It wasn't that risky, Chris," Beth mumbles defensively.

Chris snorts, "You dove on the Sith's back!" He screamed.

"WHAT!" The screams of everyone echoed around the room.

Beth blushed, "It was a desperate move but it worked!"

Everyone shook their heads how stupid is this girl?

"Ok, while talking about the fact that you dove on a Sith's back is entertaining, can we get back to what happened, Beth?" Valishy asks.

"Yeah, so after that Odessy...I mean Master Odessy finished them off and then sent us here to tell you," the twins finish the story in a complete sink that only twins can pull off.

"Ok, your free for an hour then I want you back in the Present, understand? And, no tormenting people. Even people you know are going to turn into a Sith," Valishy laid down the rules quickly, making sure loopholes were few and far between.

The twins nodded, "Off you go," they didn't waste time following that order.

The council watched them go, fond smiles on quite a few faces.

"That was the troublemaker duo as they are known. This is not the first time they have done something stupid like jumping on a Sith's back, and lived to tell the tale," The Master of the future explained.

"Would you mind telling us who this uncle is they wanted to see?" Of course Obi-Wan asked this. Why can't my life ever be simple?

"Um... Sure, it might be a bit of a shock though. Are you sure you want to know?" She was uncertain if even thinking about telling him was a good idea.

Even if he was a little scared he had to know, "I have to know. They...I have a suspicion," he admitted.

Closing her eyes she prayed to the Force that this would go well, "They're... Your niece and nephew... Your sisters children," She sighed.

She knew she had made the wrong decision immediately when the air started whipping around the room.

"No! No! She died! I held her in my arms when she took her last breath!" He was losing his composure quickly and the Dark Side of the Force was filling his very being. He could not accept the fact that the sister he mourned was still alive. That she didn't tell him she was alive. No! She would not do that! Valishy was lying.

Shaking with anger he looked up, his eyes black, "She woudn't do that!" With one burst of power he sent a surprised Valishy flying across the room and with a wave of his hand did something only Master Sith's are able to do. Teleported using the Dark Side Force.

Valishy got to her feet shakily, voicing the thought that was going through everyones mind as she stared at the spot that her godfather had just vanished from, "What have I done?"


End file.
